kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 2-142
Summary Maruna and Samphati discuss the upcoming attack on Rindhallow. God Kubera's bad condition is delaying them, and that it will be difficult to break the four layer barrier of the combined cities. Samphati assures Maruna that she can do it. In Rindhallow, Yuta informs Kasak of the situation. The suras have a 5th-stage rakshasa from the Garuda clan who hopelessly outmatches Kasak. Even with him, the two cities' overlapped barriers, and the highest ranking magicians, the humans will be obliterated. Kasak asks Yuta if he is proposing to work together, with Yuta blocking transcendental skills while they both attack. He questions Yuta about his intentions as a half Garuda sura fighting his own kin, but Yuta spots Leez and leaps toward her without answering the question. Ran and Leez are walking together. Ran says that if she was so hungry, she could have told him and gone to a restaurant with him and Rana. Leez laughs, saying that he does not know a woman's heart at all, and asks him to concentrate on Rana instead of her. Ran is puzzled, but tells her not to go that way or else she will get her shoes muddy. Leez points out that there are stepping stones. Meanwhile, Yuta blushes and hides behind the pile of rubble he used to create the stepping stones. Claude finally returns to his duties as a priest. Laila angrily tells him not to try anything, and he changes the subject by asking if "Laila" is even her true name. She admits it, and says she forgot her true name when she was very young. She has a flashback of Chandra kneeling by her bed as a child, telling her to call for him if forgetting her name and hiding her face fails to change her destiny. Claude thinks that she is lying about forgetting, and that she hides her face so that people who know her true name are unable to recognize her. Asha sits in darkness, working on paperwork. Someone calls her, saying that she has been granted conditional parole and asks her to come with them. She smiles. Currygom's comment Asha is grading exam papers for the magic academy. She received a prison sentence so she has to work... Afterword Currygom's afterword for this episode (posted June 22, 2015): * (thumbnail - Maruna): Maruna is a major character, but no one ever seems to miss him. Come on out, Maruna! * (Samphati): I understand that there are comments discussing just how powerful Samphati is...!!! Just wait and see... * (Leez and Ran): Leez is wearing her Chickie clothes again! But her shoes often change. * (Claude and Laila): Claude regularly speaks in a respectful manner to Lutz, calling him "Hyung"... But he only uses casual speech towards Laila. Claude (pureblood-age 29), Lutz (quarter-age 45), Laila (quarter-age 56) That's even more shocking if you look at the age differences between them! Why does he do this?! 2-142 distant floating city.png|floating in the distance 2-142 mud crossing.png|smiling for once 2-142 might be a stalker.png|stalking Leez 2-142 volumes of papers.png|working hard Notes * Show/Hide Spoiler Leez's new shoes were a gift from Ran. He bought them for her after going to dinner with Rana after she restored the Sky Tower balcony when Leez broke it. * It is hinted here that Laila's real name is Kubera. Show/Hide Spoiler This is confirmed later. * Laila is one of the silhouettes shown when the transport ship employee (Claude) tells Asha that she is not the only one to have received an oracle. Saha On and Mirha Simon are the other two shown; Saha says that he received an oracle from Surya, which implies that Mirha may have received an oracle as well. * Currygom was once a math teacher, so it is possible that she considers grading papers a particularly annoying task that is suitable as a form of punishment. Genuine Random Chat The future you want and the future that I'm going to draw are completely different. I'm looking forward to what's ahead. Hahaha Haha (sticker - Moon wearing 3-D glasses and eating popcorn) ps1. God Kubera x Leez vs Yuta x Leez vs Asha x Leez (???) - I sometimes get asked about this— I never said that there would be kissing or hugging scenes or any type of love scenes like that. And since Asha x Leez is included there, it must not be all about love scenes...?? Even though it's not a love scene, it's something that matters to Leez a lot, so please, keep watching what will happen with her. ps2. I said that there would be more than 3 kiss scenes. If I said there would be three, then you guys would think that once the third one happens, there won't be another one, which is why I said more than three, haha! So don't feel disappointed thinking that there will only be one more kiss scene. T_T ... This is really a romance webtoon. References